Home Is Where The Heart Is
by InspiredDreamer45
Summary: "The man gently moved the cardboard boxes and then turned and found the basement light switch and turned the light on. What he saw in the room made the strong sergeant want to throw up as he looked all around and saw a small cage with the name "Emma" written on it." *DISCLAIMER *Not SwanQueen *OutlawQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Please understand that this story idea is a building up of a plot and this doesn't follow the original OUAT story. Regina and Robin are married and Regina adopted Henry who is 10 years old in this story he is not Emma's son. Roland is Regina's son through her marriage with Robin. Emma is three years old in this story and there is and will be mentions of abuse in this story but won't be too graphic. Again please keep an open mind with this story as it is really different than all of my other stories. There will be tons of fluff and feels so I hope you enjoy. Thank you. **

* * *

Emma whimpered and sucked her thumb in the corner of the dark room that they had called, "the basement." Anytime she had done something wrong her foster dad Mr. Allen would drag her to "the basement" and beat her and touch her in places that she didn't like to be touched. She had learned not to fight back or scream for it would be much worse for her so she just closed her eyes and imagined a home where fairies and princesses lived... a place far away... three year old Emma Swan dreamed of a home.

Tired and red puffy eyes closed as the blonde fell asleep clutching her baby blanket to her chest; she was too sore to move and so she rested her head on the dirt smudged cold concrete wall. She was fast asleep dreaming of mommies and daddies and even maybe a brother and sister that actually loved her. Sirens and shouting woke her up out of her slumber as she hid behind the few cardboard boxes that were next to her.

There wasn't much space to move as her wrists were chained up to the wall and if she made too much noise Mr. Allen would come barging down the steps and she would really get it. She whimpered and the little complexion that she had drained from her face as she saw the basement door creak open.

A bright light moved throughout the dark room as the light landed on the boxes she was hiding behind. Emma sucked in her breath as she felt the hot tears slide down her face as she heard the steps creak as someone made their way down the stairs; and they were headed straight towards her.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." said a deep gentle voice that Emma had never heard before

The man gently moved the cardboard boxes and then turned and found the basement light switch and turned the light on. What he saw in the room made the strong sergeant want to throw up as he looked all around and saw a small cage with the name "Emma" written on it. A queen sized bed was in the corner of the room and the blankets were filthy and had obvious blood stains and probably other body fluids on it.

Sergeant Hood turned his attention back to the whimpering now crying little girl and crouched down and gently removed the chains from around her bony and bruised wrists.

"I'm Sergeant Hood but you can call me Robin; I am a police officer and I'm going to get you out of this place and no one will ever hurt you again." He said as he looked into watery hazel green eyes. His own eyes watered as he couldn't fathom why anyone would ever want to hurt a child. "Are you Emma?" He asked softly watching the girl nod her head as she clutched the dingy blanket.

Emma felt a mixture of emotions as she watched the man closely and although she was scared she knew that she could trust this man. "h-h-h-h-hurt Emma?" She asked as she pointed towards the cage and the stained bed tears falling down her bruised and dirty cheek.

Robin shook his head as his own tears fell down his face as he could no longer keep his emotions in check; he had a son named Roland that was a little older than Emma by the looks of a couple of months... and if anyone had hurt his boy.

Robin shook his head as he tried to think of anything but that.

"No, Emma. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again but you have to let me take you out of here. I promise I won't leave you. Do you trust me Emma?" He spoke gently as he looked straight into her eyes and offered her his strong calloused hands.

Emma searched his eyes and when she saw the clear tears fall down his cheeks and the emotions show in his nice strong features she knew that Sergeant Hood or rather Robin wasn't like . "Robin g-g-g-good." She said as she took his hand feeling his rough warm hand in hers. She stood on shaky legs but was unable to walk from the previous abuse her foster father had inflicted upon her early in the day.

Robin noticed the dried blood on the blonde's legs and swore that the man would pay for torturing this child; he gently scooped up Emma and felt how light she was. He was surprised when she wrapped her thin arms around his neck and he smiled suddenly feeling his heart begin to wrap around her little finger.

* * *

Regina picked up Henry from school and now was picking up Roland from Preschool; she looked at her watch and then checked her phone to see if her husband had called her. She figured she would go ahead and take the kids home and get dinner started; usually Friday evening they would meet somewhere and get something to eat.

"Something must have come up at work." she thought to herself as she saw Roland running down the sidewalk smiling from ear to ear.

"Mommy! I missed you." He said as he wrapped his small arms around the brunettes small frame. "Are we getting ice cream tonight? Where is daddy? What's for dinner?" He asked excitedly practically jumping up and down.

Regina smiled and took his small hand into her own and walked towards the car; knowing that someone in his class probably had a birthday and her son probably had eaten nothing but sugar and sweets. "No my dear I think you've had enough sugar. Daddy hasn't called yet but when we get home I'll call him. Tonight is Henry's day to pick dinner so you can ask him when we get to the car."

Roland smiled quite happy with that answer eve though they weren't making a stop to the ice cream parlor on their way home like every Friday. He climbed onto his Superman carseat and let his mommy buckle him in as he smiled at Henry, "Henry, what are we having for dinner tonight?"

Henry loved it when he got to choose dinner because he always picked the same thing. "Lasagna." He said with a big grin. He loved that his mom let him and Roland help make it in their large kitchen.

"Yay!" Roland squealed as he heard both Henry and the brunette laugh.

* * *

Robin took the blonde to the hospital and told the adoption agency that he was going to look after her and stay with her through the whole process. They tried to object but he argued and threw threats at them; "if you don't agree to let me stay with her then I will get a hold of some of my best investigators and I guarantee you that you will lose your job" He said angrily outside of hospital room watching closely through the window making sure that no harm came to the small child.

Mr. Grimly nodded his head as he looked down at his clipboard, "then you would have to become either her temporary foster father or her temporary guardian. If you are sure you want to look after such a troublesome child and burden yourself then you will have to sign these papers.

Robin looked at the man with disgust as he read over the papers searching and verifying what he was actually about to sign. He stopped momentarily as he thought about Regina and his family; He looked back into the hospital room and saw the small blonde haired girl with tears rolling down her cheeks as the nurse drew her blood.

"Let us get one thing clear Mr. Grimly. Emma Swan is not a burden she is a sweet innocent child and I will have you know that I will do everything in my power to lock people like you up. You sir are a troublesome burden." He spat out as he signed each and every page before shoving the clipboard back into the old man's hands.

Emma looked up and tried to wipe her tears away as she saw the man that had rescued her; she noticed that his hands were behind his back and she smiled when he pulled out a soft pink stuffed Elephant from behind his back.

"Emma, I have some good news to tell you. I hope that it will make you happy." He said as he handed the soft plush toy to her and smiled at her as she hugged the elephant tightly. Her face was still covered in dirt but she was still the most beautiful little girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"You dada?" She asked looking at him with hope shining in her eyes for the first time since he had found her chained up to the wall in a dark cold basement.

"For now you are going to stay with me and my family and then if Emma wants I will be your daddy. Do you want to come home with me?" He asked already knowing the answer as the small girl gave him half of a smile and nodded her head.

"Home. What home?" She asked in a confused voice.

He looked at her with warm eyes and patted her small bruised hand gently, "home is where the heart is. You know you are home when it becomes a place that you miss. Home is family." He said as he picked her up already having the release forms signed and the doctors signature.

They were going to have to have Doc take a look at her later and buy new clothes and toys and possibly change the room next to Roland's room into Emma's room. Thoughts of preparation filled his mind as he carried the now sleeping girl to his car and buckled her into Roland's extra carseat. It would have to do for now.

* * *

His cell phone vibrated in his pant pocket as he saw his beautiful wife's face appear on the screen as he slid the green call button across the screen. "Hello gorgeous, what's cooking?" He asked with a hint of giddiness in his voice.

The brunette chuckled as she raised her eyebrows suspiciously, "lasagna. What's going on; you're up to something?" She said in a curious tone.

"Ugh well either you're gonna be shocked or we are gonna fight when the kids go to sleep... Do you remember that case I've been working on?" He asked cautiously.

She stopped stirring the red meat sauce and turned off the fire and went outside and sat down in one of the patio lawn chairs and sighed not knowing where this conversation was heading. "yes, dear I remember. Now what is going on?"

"Well we got a crack in the case and we made a few arrests. We found the house where we assumed they were keeping drugs or bombs and although we found both those things we discovered something else. Regina, we found a little girl a little younger than Roland; she was chained up to the wall in the basement. I'll tell you more when we get home." He said as he sounded excited and sad and just a mixture of emotions.

Regina sighed into the phone feeling a sickening feeling at the thought of someone torturing a child in such inhumane ways. "Well did you lock up those worthless good for nothings? And where is the girl?" She asked feeling her anger boiling and a longing to hold the child and give some reassurance.

"Yes, well they are locked up and we are still working on the case. Please don't be mad at me... I know I should have asked first and discussed this with you, but we became her foster parent's temporarily and I told Emma that if she wanted we could be her parents for good. I know I'm getting too ahead of myself but..." He stopped as he started to cry a little hating that he sounded weak and sensitive.

"And that my dear is why I love you so much. Get home and I'll set out an extra plate for Emma. I've always loved that name; I can't wait to see her." She said excitedly into the phone.

Robin smiled to himself and wiped his face with his hands as he got into the car and glanced at his sleeping princess. He started the car and drove off towards home.

* * *

Regina opened the door and smiled at the sight of her husband carrying a tiny blonde haired little girl in his arms. Roland and Henry watched curiously from the kitchen as their dad gently laid the small girl onto the couch.

Robin hugged the brunette tightly before he kissed her passionately chuckling when he heard his boys.

"eeeeeeeeew!" Both Henry and Roland squealed as they covered their eyes.

Robin pulled away and hugged his two boys tightly before turning his attention back to the sleeping child before looking at his wife. "Why don't I help the boys finish cooking dinner and you help Emma take a bath and get dressed?" He suggested.

* * *

The brunette smiled warmly and gently woke up the blonde careful not to touch her too much. Worried green hazel eyes looked at her as a small whimper escaped the girl's pink chapped lips. "Emma, it's okay I won't hurt you. I'm Regina. I'm Robin's wife. I have some nice clothes for you; do you want to come with me and we can get you cleaned up." She asked gently offering her hand.

Emma searched the woman's warm hazelnut eyes and saw that she could trust the woman that was offering her nice clothes and a bath. What exactly a bath was; Emma wasn't really sure but she knew that she was safe and liked it here and she would do whatever they told her to do. She nodded her head and took Regina's hand feeling soft skin instead of the rough calloused hands of Robin's.

Regina walked into the extra bathroom and began to fill the bath tub with warm water and poured the sweet bubble gum bubble bath into the water causing the blonde to giggle as she stepped slightly closer to the tub.

"Emma, I promise I won't hurt you. I'm going to put you in the water and you get to play with some toys and I'm going to get you all cleaned up. okay?" She said softly as she helped Emma get out of her old dirty and stained clothes and lifting her up into her loving arms.

Emma having never really having a proper bath other than the many times Mr. Allen poured hot water on her when she did something wrong; knew that this bath was going to be fun and her new foster mom was really going to take care of her. Her small toes felt the warmth and the suds of the soap and she giggled as she was slowly placed into the water. A small rubber ducky floated next to her and she smiled when Regina squeezed it and it quaked.

"quack!" The blonde repeated as she looked up with wonder and amazement as she discovered all the other toys in the pink bubbles.

Regina smiled as a few happy tears fell down her cheeks. The truth was that two years ago she and Robin had become pregnant with a beautiful baby girl but in her sixth month she had a miscarriage and they had lost their daughter. Doctor's told her that she would never be able to conceive. They had so many plans to have children and the very bathroom they were in was supposed to belong to their daughter. The room right next door was still decorated like a nursery fit for a princess.

She cleared her mind as she wiped her eyes and began to wash the girl's blonde matted hair with apple berry shampoo lathering the blonde hair until suds of shampoo spilled onto Emma's shoulder causing the girl to laugh and splash the water.

"Are you having fun Emma?" She asked as she saw the happiness in the girl's face. Sure she was sad by all of the many scars and bruises and burns covering this beautiful child she wanted so desperately to call her own; but she had promised herself that she was going to make her home Emma's home as well; and it would be a place of love, fun, safety and lots more bubble baths.

Emma answered by laughing and making the pink rubber duck splash into the water getting not water on the floor but also on Regina who began to laugh with her. "Quack!" She squealed in delight as she took the duck and gave it a small kiss before placing it to the brunette's cheek. "mwah!" She said sweetly her little cheeks blushing.

Regina felt her heart warm at the sweet gesture as she bent down and placed a sweet kiss to Emma's temple. "Come on let's get you rinsed off so you can get dressed and we can go eat some yummy dinner." She wrapped Emma into a warm yellow towel that had a hoodie that looked like a duck and laughed when Emma kept making quaking sounds.

Emma smiled brightly as she carefully climbed down the stairs in her brand new pink footsie pajamas. Cute elephants with gray and aqua hearts were covering the pink pajamas and complimented her stuffed elephant that Robin had given to her at the hospital.

* * *

All eyes were on her as she padded into the kitchen with a very soaked but happy Regina behind her. Her stomach growled as Robin picked her up and hugged her.

"Someone must be hungry." He said as he kissed her forehead and placed her in the booster chair next to Roland and placed a plate of lasagna in front of her.

"You smell good. I'm Roland, after we eat daddy said that we can play before we have to go to bed." Roland said as he stuffed his mouth with lasagna.

"RoRo!" Emma said as she smiled at Roland and looked confusingly at the silver sticks he was using to feed himself; she had never seen them before.

She looked at her hands and then at the food and then back at the long silver utensils next to her sippy cup. She shook her head as she picked up some of the warm food with her hands and began to eat with her fingers; smiling at how good it tasted.

Robin looked at Emma slightly concerned that Emma didn't know how to use silverware and was eating with her hands but then it hit him; Emma must have never been taught how to use them. What did they feed her? Has she ever been outside? What exactly did they do to her? He shook his head as he reached over and gently took his fork and put some food onto it and brought it to Emma's lips.

Emma looked at Robin confused but then she opened her mouth and watched as he placed the food into her mouth.

"Emma, this is called a fork. Do you want to try and eat with it?" He asked as he put more of the lasagna onto it before handing it to her.

She nodded her head as she tried to wipe her hands on the napkin before taking the fork into her hand and with shaking hands brought it to her mouth.

Everyone at the table clapped their hands, "Yay! Good job Emma you did it!" They said as they all smiled at her small but big accomplishment.

* * *

They finished their meal and Henry Helped Emma wash her small hands in the kitchen sink but when the water got hot and burned her hand she started to cry and fall into flashbacks of being back in that basement.

"No! Me sorry!" She said as she inched away from the sink almost falling off of the stool she was standing on. Her whole body was shaking as she started to panic in Regina's arms.

Regina caught the girl before she could hit the floor and brought her to her chest and walked up the stairs taking the blonde to the "nursery" and sat in the rocking chair and began to rock back and forth humming softly.

"Shhhh baby girl. That mean man won't hurt you anymore. Henry didn't mean for the water to get hot it was an accident" She said as she started to feel Emma's breathing return back to normal with a few hiccups and sobs escaping her trembling lips.

Roland and Henry walked into the room, "daddy told us that a mean man hurt Emma. Is that true mommy?" They both asked as they both had tears in their eyes.

Regina looked over at her sons and felt her heart fill with warmth and love at seeing how broken they felt at someone hurting this little girl that they had barely met. "Unfortunately yes, my dear boys someone very mean hurt her; but we are going to show her what love is and true love is the most powerful thing." She said as she hugged the now sleeping blonde in her arms.

"We're gonna protect our sister Emma. Mommy, we won't let anything ever hurt her again." Roland and Henry both said as they placed a kiss on Emma's rosy cheeks.

Robin watched the beautiful scene from the doorway with tears rolling down his cheeks. Emma had only been with his family for a few hours and already she had become part of the family. He laughed when he heard Henry and Roland come up with an operation name.

"Let's call it Operation: Swan Princess. It's time we treat her like the princess that she is and give her the best home ever!" Henry said a little too loudly and then blushed when his brother told him to shush.

"That sounds like a perfect name boys. I think it''s time we let the princess get some sleep and her two knights in shining armor need to get some sleep as well." Robin said as he hugged his two boys and sent them to their room.

* * *

Regina stood up and carefully placed the sleeping petite blonde into the beautiful white wooden crib and laid Emma down onto the light pink crib sheets. She smiled when she watched how Emma curled up with her blanket and began to suck her thumb. "Sweet dreams my princess." She whispered as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

Robin wrapped his strong arms around his wife knowing that she was finally getting the healing that she needed after having the miscarriage two years ago. "I love you Regina." He said as he kissed his wife as she cried happy tears into his neck.

"I want to keep her Robin. I don't want anyone else to have her but us. She could be our baby and we could be her mommy and daddy." She said as she looked up hopeful into her husbands eyes tears falling down his normal strong features.

"And that is what we will do my queen. We will give Emma Swan a home where the heart is." He said as he looked down at his sleeping princess silently promising to rise up and become the kind of father she deserved.

* * *

**Well here is my first chapter; let me know your thoughts so far. Pretty much I am just building the plot and there will be a lot of fluff but also heartbreaking scenes. It does take place in storybrooke and most characters from storybrooke will have their storybrooke names. As of right now there is no magic or curse but a curse did occur and later in the story you will find out how it all started and happened. Please be patient with me an just know that this story idea is original and different and all I ask is that you respect my ideas and if you don't have anything nice to say please don't review. I can take criticism but please be nice about it. Thank you all for reading and I will post the second chapter soon. Thank you again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the sweet reviews and for supporting me in writing this new and different story. I hope that I don't lose any readers from my previous stories just because this is not a SQ story; I respect all ships and that is just how I am. I just want to say thank you for reading and for taking the time to read and review. Enjoy. **

* * *

Emma woke up and smiled when she looked up and saw a beautiful crystal mobile hanging above her and it was casting rainbow colors on the light pink walls of the room where she had found herself to be in. She sat up and looked at all of the toys and books and she hoped with all of her heart that she could play with them.

She started to babble the few words she had learned the other day and although she had barely turned three her vocabulary was very small from the little time she was around others; most of her life she lived confined to the wall or locked up in the cage like an animal. "RoRo! MaMa! DaDa! ReRe! Quack!" She squealed laughing as she saw Regina walk into the room.

The blonde stood up in the crib and lifted her arms as she squealed and pointed at Regina, "MaMa!" She smiled when the brunette picked her up and spoke gently to her; it felt like a dream to Emma as she wrapper her arms around the brunette's neck and breathed in the comforting smell of love.

Regina couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her cheeks as Emma had called her MaMa. It had only been one day and this child trusted her enough to call her mama. "Hey baby mama is here. Did you sleep good?" She asked as she walked over to the closet and picked out a cute coral dress with white leggings and an aqua bow to put in the blonde's beautiful hair.

Clothes weren't an issue because Emma only weighed about 25-30 pounds and was very short and thin that she could fit into the clothes that were given to Regina when she was pregnant with her baby girl; the clothes that her daughter was supposed to grow into.

Emma lifted her arms and let Regina get her dressed and she giggled when the brunette kissed her belly button and tickled her. Finally she was dressed and her hair pulled back into a pony tail with a sparkly aqua bow and cute silver glittery flats were placed on her feet. Emma felt weird in shoes as she had never worn them before.

She tripped a few times as she tried to get used to the feeling and that was when it hit Regina that Emma didn't know what shoes were. "Emma, these are called shoes. Can you say shoes?"

The blonde looked down at her feet and pointed and squealed, "Choo! Chew!"

Robin peaked into the room and laughed to himself Emma's attempt at saying the word shoe. He couldn't help but smile at watching his wife with the little girl. "Good morning princess." He said as he crouched down in front of his wife and Emma and smiled when he felt little arms wrap around his neck and smelt the sweet scent of bubble gum.

"Dada! RoRo! ReRe" She squealed before running out of the room in search for the two boys she had met last night.

Robin and Regina laughed as they followed the sound of tiny feet padding on hardwood floors and the little girl call out, "RoRo! ReRe!"

Roland came out of his room with sleep still in his eyes dressed in dinosaur pajama's. "Emma!" He said as he hugged her sleepily. "Do you want to play?" He asked as he saw her looking at all of the toys in his room.

"Play?" She said confused at the word but connected the word with the toys he was pointing at. "Play!" She said as she ran to the giant stuffed animal tiger and laid her head on it sweetly.

* * *

Henry woke up and got dressed and sat down and began to play with Emma and Roland as they turned their room into a zoo and taught Emma all of the animal sounds; while Regina and Robin went downstairs to make breakfast.

They finished making pancakes and getting the table set with 5 plates and 4 cups and one sippy cup filled with chocolate Pediasure instead of orange juice. Regina sat down in front of her husband with a cup of coffee in her hands, "dear you never told me what happened to her real parents."

Robin took a long sip of coffee as he cringed at the question. "It's complicated dear and we are still investigating but so far all we know is that her mother is dead and the father we don't know where he is located. We found a strange note hidden inside of her blanket with a necklace with a strange charm hanging from it; they found her on the side of the road not even a day old." He said as he rested his hand on his wife's hand.

Before Regina could respond Roland and Henry running down the stairs with Emma following behind them. Roland and Henry both cheered at the sight of the pancakes. "Pancakes!"

Emma followed her foster brothers down the streets and started to cheer as well, "ancakes! Ancakes!"

Robin smiled and winked at Regina before getting up and helped Emma sit down in her booster chair in between the boys. Regina walked behind Emma and put a bib that had a catcher attached to it around Emma's neck; which made it very easy to cleanup a toddler who didn't fully understand how to use a fork.

The brunette placed a plate of cut up pancakes with syrup lightly poured on top in front of Emma and smiled when the blonde looked curiously at the plate in front of her.

"Ancake?" She asked as she pointed at the plate.

"Yes. Emma this is called a pancake" Regina said as she emphasized the "pan" in the word "pancake."

* * *

They finished breakfast and the boys got dressed as Regina cleaned up the sticky blonde at the kitchen sink careful that the water didn't get too hot.

Henry came down the stair with his brother following close behind him. "Mom and dad can we go to the park today?" He asked giving both of his parents pleading eyes.

Robin just smiled and nodded his head he loved Saturdays because it was his and Regina's day off of work. "Go get your shoes on and then we will go."

Emma wiped her face on the kitchen towel and let the brunette help her down from the stool as she said, "go ark?"

Regina chuckled at how cute Emma was. "Yes, Emma we are going to the park."

* * *

As soon as Regina opened the door she noticed how Emma hid behind her and covered her eyes; she bent down in front of Emma, "we are going outside and I promise no one will hurt you okay."

Emma nodded her head and raised her arms silently asking the brunette to carry her.

The park was only a block away and so the boys ran on their own to the park as Regina carried Emma in her arms and Robin walking right next to her. Robin pointed to a yellow butterfly that was fluttering by, "look Emma! Look at the pretty butterfly; I think she likes you."

The blonde lifted up her head from Regina's shoulder and watched the butterfly in awe as she held out her bony fingers trying to touch the delicate creature. "Utter eye." She said in a whisper and to everyones surprise the butterfly landed right in Emma's hand.

Robin and Regina watched in awe as they watched the little girl smile but they both had tears in their eyes when she lifted up her hand and whispered something so profound to the yellow winged friend she had just met, "utter eye... you fwee." The butterfly fluttered off and the blonde smiled as she watched the butterfly fly away.

They finally made it to the park and Regina sat on the bench with Emma sitting on her lap watching the way the wind blew in the blonde's hair and how curious those hazel green eyes looked around the park.

Emma looked up at the women she called mama and pointed to the ground now wanting to be put down so she could explore, "mama. Down!" She said with curiosity shimmering in her eyes.

* * *

Robin was off in the distance playing tag with the boys but his attention never left his wife and Emma. He smiled when he saw Regina put Emma down and how Emma bent down and touched the grass and when she took her first steps into the play park it was like watching your baby walk for the first time.

Emma spotted Robin watching her and she squealed as she waved her hand, "dada! Gwass!" She said as she threw a clump of grass into the air and giggled when the wind blew the grass away.

* * *

Regina picked a beautiful purple flower and handed it to Emma and saw sadness in the girl's eyes and it was similar to the look the blonde had when they had the sink incident. "It's the flower it's triggering her," she said to herself as she placed the flower back on the ground and sat down in front of the heartbroken child.

"Emma, worthless." She said with tears in her eyes as she ran off towards the woods not listening to Regina and Robin calling after her.

The brunette was shocked that the child was able to say that terrible word so perfect and then it hit her; Emma learns words and can say them correctly after hearing them repeatedly. Shaking her thoughts away she called out to the blonde who was running straight for the woods. "Robin!" She yelled at her husband pointing to the blonde running as fast as she could.

* * *

Emma cried not exactly sure where she was going as the memories clouded her little mind. Not knowing where she was going she tripped on a large tree stump and fell face first into the dirt as the flashback overcame her.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Mr. Allen walked down to the attic and gave Emma a bouquet of flowers and laughed wickedly when he saw her whole face light up. He got in her face and grabbed the flowers from her small hands and took one of the flowers and slapped the blonde hard,_

_**"look at me brat! You are this flower."** He said as he started to rip the petals off one by one off of all the petals before throwing them to the floor and stomping all over them with his foot._

_**"Look at them now! They are worthless just like you; you are nothing but a worthless flower! Poor pathetic worthless Emma!"** He spat at he pulled of his belt and began to hit her repeatedly with the belt loving the sound of leather beating down on baby soft skin._

_**"You belong to me flower and I will destroy you!"** He yelled as he dragged her by her hair and threw her into the small cramped metal cage and locked her up. His laugh rang in her ears as everything went black._

* * *

Robin told the boys to go home and put on a movie and that they would be home later. Henry and Roland could hear the seriousness in their dad's voice and they knew that it had to do with Emma and so they obeyed and ran towards the house.

Regina caught up to Robin as they ran into the woods calling out the blonde's name. Tears ran down the brunette's face, "Robin, all I did was show her a flower and she said that she was worthless. She's three she shouldn't know that word!"

Robin was about to say something to comfort his wife when he heard sobs and whimpers in the far off distance. "Emma! Baby it's dada I'm coming!" He yelled worriedly as he ran towards the crying.

What the saw broke their heart as the blonde was on the dirt curled up into a ball shaking, bleeding and crying.

Regina walked over to the little girl careful not to touch Emma knowing that it could only make everything much worse and she started to sing,

"If you're feeling down or weak

You can always count on me

I will always pick you up

Nothing's ever gonna change

Nothing's gettin' in my way

I will always hold you up

Anything

Come what may

Don't look back forget yesterday

Forget yesterday

It's not where you come from

It's where you belong

Nothin' I would trade

I wouldn't have it any other way

You're surrounded

By love and you're wanted

So never feel alone

You are home with me

Right where you belong

I know sometimes you're feeling lost

It's hard to find your place in it all

But you don't have to fear

Even when you mess up

You always got my love

I'm always right here

Oh, cause

Anything

Come what may

Don't look back forget yesterday

Forget yesterday"

She finished the song and saw that hazel green eyes were watching her.

"Emma, come here baby girl. Mama and dada love you very much and you are not worthless you are beautiful. Can you say beautiful?" She asked the blonde who was now in her arms.

Emma breathed in the brunette's scent as she nuzzled into Regina's neck. "Beauterfwull." She said her voice muffled with the leftover whimpers coming from her lips.

Robin wrapped his arms around both Emma and his wife, "I love my beautiful girls." He said as he placed a kiss to both the blonde and brunette's cheek.

* * *

On the walk home Emma had fallen asleep and was breathing softly into Regina's neck occasionally sucking her thumb.

Robin looked at his wife and could see that what happened in the park was still bothering her. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. None of this was our fault and we are going to have to learn the things that scares her and turn them into good things. One day she will associate a flower as beautiful. It's just like the song you sang to her... she's right where she belongs."

Regina nodded her head as her own tears fell down her face as she stood in front of their beautiful mansion that they called home; she placed a warm kiss to the blonde's forehead, "You are home with me. Right where you belong"

* * *

**I will try to update soon but please be patient with me as I'm back in college. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 and I hope that you enjoy reading it. There is fluff as well as a bit of suspense and angst in this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts and as always thank you for reading and reviewing. **

* * *

Robin took Emma from Regina's arms so that his wife could go get the first aid kit and bandage up the blonde's bloody and scraped knees and elbow. Emma woke up and whimpered when she remembered that she had fallen down earlier.

"It's okay Mama will make the hurt go away." He said just as the brunette walked in with the small white box.

Regina gently took off Emma's leggings hating hearing her little girl whimper in pain, "okay Emma, I have to clean it out and it will hurt for a little bit but then it will feel better." She said as she began to clean both bloody knees with water before pulling out the antibiotic spray.

Roland and Henry came into the bathroom and they both got on either side of the blonde and held the little girl's hand.

"Emma, after you get a bandaid on daddy said we can watch a movie. Have you seen Frozen yet?" Henry asked trying to get her attention on anything but the 'burning spray' as Roland called it."

Regina hurriedly sprayed all the scrapes as Henry and Roland talked to Emma about princesses and magic ice powers. "Okay Emma, do you want the pink sparkly bandaid or the blue sparkly bandaid?" She asked holding out both of the bandaids for Emma to see.

"Both." Emma said nonchalantly.

Regina looked at Robin and smiled at not only Emma's pronunciation of the word but also the fact that she could answer for herself using the correct word.

Robin brought Regina a small red dress with a cute fox on the front and handed it to his wife so she could change Emma out of the dirty clothes.

Emma pointed to the fox on her dress and asked, "this?"

"That's a fox. Can you say fox?" Henry said happy that his sister was learning new words.

Emma titled her head cutely and then looked up at Henry, "fox! Fox! This fox!" She squealed a huge smile on her face.

Regina and Robin wiped a few tears from their eyes at the blonde's progress.

* * *

The kids were watching Frozen on the big screen tv in the living room and Robin was sitting on the couch with Emma on his chest completely lost in the movie.

Robin looked over at his wife who was snapping a picture of Emma cuddling with him with her iPhone, "I think I've got everything taken care of here. Why don't you go shopping for new furniture and toys for our princess; pretty soon she will grow out of the crib that is set up in there."

Regina looked happy and sad that they would have to put up the crib but the fact that the room was no longer empty from the loss of their child made her smile as a few tears leaked from her still puffy eyes. "Okay, I'll be home for dinner. Call me if anything happens or you want me to pick up something for dinner." She said as she got up and placed a kiss to her husband's lips, laughing quietly as he kissed her tears away.

* * *

Regina felt good to be out of the house as she strolled through Kids R'us and Rooms to Go searching for the perfect furniture and toys for the blonde that hopefully would become their daughter. She fell in love with a white wooden bed that was made to look like a carriage straight from a fairytale book.

"Perfect for my princess." She thought as she found the perfect comforter and pink sheets to go with the bed.

Next she moved over to the toys and ordered several different toys to be sent to the house later on in the week. She placed a wooden doll house complete with several dolls and furniture into her basket hoping that Emma would like the beautiful white doll house.

She was looking at several different outfits falling in love with almost every single item of clothing; a woman with blonde hair smiled at her, "are you finding everything okay Mayor Hood?"

Regina looked at the name tag clipped to the woman's navy blue polo shirt before meeting curious blue eyes, "I am finding everything just fine Ella, thank you. I just want to buy the whole store it seems." She said in a light chuckle.

Ella smiled and looked in the basket at smiled at the sight of the doll house and several dresses, shirts, pants, pajama onesies, tutu's and even dress up clothes. "Madam Mayor, I didn't know that you had a daughter?" She said in confusion.

The brunette smiled knowing that no one in the town had met Emma yet so of course it would seem strange to see their mayor Kids R'us. "My husband and I are in the process of adopting a beautiful little girl and we want to get her room ready. She is already living with us but we want to treat her as if she were already ours." She said wiping the few tears that leaked from her eyes.

She was caught off guard as the young girl wrapped her arms around her and she found herself hugging Ella back; Ella let go and smiled widely at Regina, "Oh Regina I am so happy for you and Robin! If you ever need anything or have any questions or even want to set up a playdate I'm sure my three year old Alexandra would love to have a new friend to play with." She said rambling excitedly

Ella stopped herself when she saw the Mayor smiling politely, "oh sorry I get excited easily." She said slightly embarrassed by her rambling.

"It's fine Ella. Thank you I know that Roland is very fond of playing with Alex at the daycare and I think a playdate will be a great idea once we get Emma settled in. I'd rather not mention her case right now so openly but I don't think Emma is ready for daycare quite yet.

"Ella to cashier 9. Ella you are needed at cashier 9." The speaker said loudly throughout the store.

The blonde dismissed herself politely, "I hope all goes well Regina, talk to you soon."

Regina picked a few more outfits and made her way towards checkout wondering how her family was doing; it had only been two hours but she wanted to be back home with them.

* * *

Robin pulled out the Fish Sticks from the oven and took the homemade macaroni and cheese off of the stove. Henry and Roland were both fixing the salad adding the different vegetables that they had just picked and washed from their garden outside, "hows the salad coming boys?"

Roland and Henry both looked excited about the fact that they had grown most of the vegetables in their salad, "mommy is going to be so proud of us."

Just then they looked up when they heard a familiar voice from the living room, "guys, I'm home!" Regina said a little tiredly placing the many shopping bags on the hardwood floors.

"Mommy you're home! What did you buy?" Roland asked curiously as he hugged the brunette tightly

Regina laughed as she kissed both of her boys on their foreheads, "I bought some things for Emma and her room but I also got you a few things to but I'll give them to you after dinner; which by the way it smells good."

Robin walked into the living room, "dinner is served my queen." He said before wrapping the brunette in his strong arms and kissing her sweetly on the lips

The brunette pulled away and smiled warmly at her husband, "and where is our princess?"

"I'll go get her." Henry said as he ran upstairs to Emma's room.

* * *

Henry walked inside the light pink room and finds the blonde crying in her bed and the stench of vomit hits his nose. To most people vomit would make them gag but he's always been interested with the things that gross most people out. He walked over to the crib and spoke calmly, "Hey Emma, it's okay. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Emma nodded her head and lifted up her arms her body shaking in fear and the chills that were running through her small body, "ReRe."

Henry got Emma's pajamas and carried her to the bathroom that connected to her room and took off Emma's dress and grabbed a warm washcloth and started to clean her up as best as he could. "Does your tummy hurt? Do you want me to get mommy?" He asked calmly hating to see the blonde upset as he noticed that her ski felt hot to the touch.

Emma nodded her head as she wiped at her eyes, "Mama!" She said before another wave of nausea hit her and she threw up all over herself and the cold tiled floor. She cried as she hoped that she wouldn't get yelled at or worse thrown in the '"cage."

"I'm going to go get mama okay. It's okay you're not in trouble okay?" He said as he kissed the top of her head before running downstairs to get his mom no longer knowing how to handle the situation at hand.

It wasn't long before Regina walked into the bathroom as Emma was once again throwing up on the floor. She walked over to Emma and waited for the blonde to stop throwing up before picking her up and sitting her down on the bathroom counter.

Robin walked in with a mop and supplies to clean up the mess, "how's the princess?" He asked picking up the worry that was strewn all over his wife's face.

Regina took out the thermometer from Emma's mouth and felt her motherly instincts go into overdrive, "Robin, call Doc and let him know we are coming in. She has a fever! It's really high." She looked over at the blonde and got the bath ready so that she could quickly clean off her baby girl.

The brunette worked quickly dressing the blonde in a light pink onesie and wrapped up Emma in her clean baby blanket and held the girl close to her chest feeling the heat coming off of the barely conscious blonde. "It's all gonna be okay Emma. Mommy will make you feel better."

* * *

**Well here you go a little suspense to keep you on your toes :) I hope that you enjoy this update sorry it's taken me a while to update I've been busy with work and school. I will try to update soon. Also thank you for all the kind reviews and encouragement it really means a lot to me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, thank you for all of the kind reviews I am so blessed by them; y'all are truly awesome. I hope that you are all enjoying this story and I will say that there is more plot shown into this chapter and next chapter will be an even bigger plot development. As always thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. Enjoy**

* * *

Regina's neighbor Katherine rushed right over as soon as she heard Regina's voice on the end of the phone asking her if she could possibly watch Roland and Henry until they returned from the hospital. It was the first time that she had caught glimpse of Emma and she was absolutely adorable and she could already tell that the Hoods had already gotten attached to her.

"Don't worry about a thing Regina, I will watch the boys at my house and when they go to sleep then I will come back over here and disinfect everything so that the boys don't catch anything if it's contagious." She said calmly to the worried and frantic brunette.

Regina smiled and let out a sigh of relief, "thanks Katherine, I appreciate it."

Robin came back in the house a little out of breath himself; the boys rarely got sick and when they did it had never gotten to the point of having to be taken to the hospital so he was a little out of sorts. He went over and took the blonde from his wife's arms so that he could place her in the carseat but she clung to Regina's chest with the little strength she had and whimpered,

"Mama, no go." She whimpered as her whole body hurt and she didn't understand what was happening. Were they going to take her back to Mr. Allen's house?

She started to panic even more as flashbacks hit her one after the other and everything went black.

Regina watched helplessly as she saw the fear and panic in the blonde's eyes and then she felt fear; the kind of fear that changes you. That kind of fear came over her as she saw her daughter stop moving in her arms and Hazel green eyes shut. "Robin, let's go. We need to go now! Emma, baby hold on it's going to be okay." She said through her tears

* * *

As soon as Doc saw Regina and Robin rush into the ER with their foster daughter he immediately took the blonde into his arms, "you're going to have to stay here in the waiting room. I promise my team and I will take care of her." He said as he could feel the heat radiating off of the small child and he knew that he needed to act fast.

Robin wrapped his strong arms around Regina as he looked into the eyes of the doctor, "I got her now go." Regina fought in her husband's arms as the older doctor rushed Emma to the restricted part of the hospital and began yelling out orders.

Regina fell to her knees as she sobbed into her husband's chest feeling helpless and afraid... afraid that she would lose another daughter. "I don't want to lose her Robin." She sobbed her words barely understandable.

"Shhhh... sweetheart it's going to be okay and pretty soon Emma will be back in our arms laughing and growing at our home. We have to keep hope." He said as he kissed his wife's forehead and rubbed her back soothingly.

* * *

Four hours passed and Doc finally came back into the waiting room and saw that Regina had her head leaning on Robin's shoulder. He cleared his throat and observed how the two worried parent's both jumped out of their seats asking an array of questions, "Emma's fever broke just about an hour ago and she is sleeping at the moment. According to Emma's records she had never been to a doctor or received any of her shots. She also has never been outside of the house so when she was introduced to a broader spectrum of germs and bacteria her body could not fight it and this was the result. She is all updated with her shots and she should be fine after a few days."

Regina let out a huge sigh of relief, "but why did she pass out?" She asked worriedly knowing that there was more that the Doc needed to say.

Doc looked at his chart and then met warm but worried brown eyes, "Emma has been through a lot of trauma and after doing some tests my team believe that she has what is called PTSD which stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder; now I know that sounds scary but through love and patience you as her foster parents can reverse her bad memories to where the things that trigger her will no linger be linked with fear. I suggest you see Archie who is a family therapist here and he can work with you and Emma."

Robin took the card that had the therapist's name on it from Doc and put it into his wallet; he was beyond relieved that his little girl was going to be okay, "Doc, can we take her home tonight?"

The older man nodded his head, "Yes, just sign her out and I will go get her and bring her out to y'all." He said as handed the brunette the release forms.

* * *

Regina and Robin walked inside their home and smiled at how clean their home smelt; Katherine was even more than a clean freak than the brunette and so when she came over; their house was always spick and span.

"Emma, baby we're home." Regina said speaking softly to the still sleeping blonde that was drooling on Robin's strong shoulder.

The blonde wiped at her eyes as she looked at her surroundings, "home! Emma home!" She squealed as she clapped her hands.

"So this is princess Emma." Katherine said as she walked into the living room after hugging Regina briefly. "Hi Emma, I'm Katherine your MaMa's friend; but you can call me Auntie Katherine." She said sweetly and handed the blonde and rainbow popsicle.

Emma didn't understand who or what an auntie was but she knew that she was safe so she smiled and did her best to repeat the strange name, "Kat!" She squealed before putting the cold popsicle into her mouth, "Play! Dada."

Robin put Emma down, "Emma, sit at the table and eat your popsicle and then you can play for a little while." He said as he watched the obedient three year old do as he said.

"She is the best three year old I have ever seen." Katherine said chuckling lightly at remembering when Roland had barely turned three and how much of a challenge he could be when he didn't get his way.

Regina laughed, "for now she is but something tells me that she won't always be so easy; she is pretty stubborn when she wants to be."

"Well I'm going to go home and get some sleep but I will get the boys up in the morning and bring them back over here; I would hate to wake them now that it is already 1:30 A.M."

* * *

Emma had barely gotten to the color green on her popsicle when she started to fall asleep at the table; her head was bobbing up and down and her eyes were barely open. Robin returned back to the kitchen and snapped a picture with his phone before cleaning the blonde up and the sticky mess on the table.

Regina placed clean sheets on the crib mattress and turned on the galaxy lamp that illuminated thousand of stars on the light pink walls creating a calm and enchanting environment; Robin walked in with a very sleepy Emma in his arms and placed the blonde in her crib as he bent down and kissed her forehead noticing that it was a little warm, "sweet dreams princess."

Emma wiped the sleep from her eyes trying to fight her sleep as she didn't want her MaMa and DaDa to leave her, "no go!" She said in a whimper as a few tears fell down her cheeks falling onto her soft elephant that Robin had given to her.

The brunette's heart broke as she recognized that Emma was having anxiety of being left alone; she bent down and picked up the now crying blonde and held her close to her chest and felt small arms wrap around her neck tightly. "It's okay baby I'm not going anywhere I promise." She said as she sat down in the glider in the corner of the room and began to rock back and forth humming quietly.

Robin's phone began to ring and so he left the room not wanting to break the moment between mother and daughter.

Regina would ask her husband later who he was talking to on the phone but at the moment she needed to get Emma to sleep so she closed her eyes and began to sing,

"Lay your head

Down to bed

Let your slumber sweep your cares away

In your dreams

Chase moonbeams

All the way across the Milky Way

And as you rest

In the nest

That we've made for you

We'll caress

And keep you blessed

Never alone for the whole night through

Go to sleep

Don't your weep

Tomorrow's gonna be

Tomorrow's gonna be

Tomorrow's gonna be a brand-new day

And as you rest

In the nest

That we've made for you

We'll caress

And keep you blessed

Never alone for the whole night through"

Emma sucked her thumb as she fell asleep in the brunette's arms; she only moved slightly when Regina placed her in the crib and covered her up.

"I love you Emma. Sweet dreams my love." She said as she bent down and placed a warm kiss to her baby girl's cheek and quietly shut the door behind her letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"What do you mean? Are you sure? Detective Lucas, I will have to come in tomorrow and see for myself." Robin said as he turned off his phone and stared into the kitchen sink dumbfounded and lost for words. Detective Lucas or rather Ruby was one of his best detectives and crime scene investigators; there was never a time where she was wrong but this just sounded absurd.

He felt warm arms wrap around him causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Who was that on the phone darling?" The brunette asked as she searched his worried and confused features.

"Ruby just called me and she found out something about Emma... Emma is not an only child."

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun... Cliffhanger! Here you go guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you are enjoying this story. I am insanely busy but I will try to update soon it just may take me a few days but I will do my best as I try to figure out where I want this story to head. Let me know your thoughts and thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 and I hope that you like it; it is definitely not what you expected and I know that some of you will either love it or hate it but it is what it is and I like what I've done here. Anyway again thank you for reading my story and for all of the reviews. Enjoy**

* * *

Regina sat down at the table after she poured herself a cup of coffee; she massaged her temples trying to get her mind wrapped around what her husband had just said, "how many? Where is her sibling?" She asked after taking a long sip of black coffee.

Robin poured himself a cup as well and sat in front of his wife and took his hand into hers; Emma has one brother and..." He stopped himself as he didn't know how to put it. "You know what we really aren't sure yet let's just wait until I go in the morning to the lab." He suggested as he tried to get up from the table but felt his wife grip his hand tightly.

"Oh no you do not get to tell me something like this and not tell me all the details. You and I both know that Ruby is never wrong so spit it out. Who is Emma's brother and where is he?" She said firmly still not letting go of his hand.

"Her brother is actually here." He said hoping that would be enough and they could drop the subject.

"Where is here Robin? Spit it out I am not in the mood for this." She said giving him the angry mom wife look.

"Regina, I don't know how but according to the results Henry is Emma's biological brother; we don't know how they got separated or how their paperwork and files had no mention of them being related; we don't even know why this wasn't mentioned when you adopted Henry when he was 8 years old; but I promise I will find out all of this." He said calmly with a hint of determination in his voice.

The brunette felt a mixture of emotions but mostly she felt anger and sadness. How could someone split up a brother and sister even after she asked if Henry had any siblings and even insisted that if he did that she would adopt them as well. "I could have raised Emma and she wouldn't of had to be tortured in that house! They lied to me!" She said loudly not realizing that she was yelling.

Robin had seen Regina mad before but this time topped the cake; before he could do anything to calm his raging wife he watched as she threw her coffee mug at the wall as red ceramic pieces clattered to the floor.

Regina's whole body shook as anger and pain flooded her mind ad tears fell angrily down her cheeks, "I'm going to go for a run I'll be back later." She said as she made her way to the door knowing that Robin wouldn't follow her which was a good thing because she wasn't herself when someone lied to her or hurt her family.

* * *

Emma covered her ears as she was woken up to loud screaming and something loud breaking downstairs; her whole body started to shake as she started to cry. She didn't know what was wrong but she knew that it was because of her, "Emma sorry. Bad Emma!" She sobbed as she started to pinch and scratch at her skin; it was something that she did when she knew that she had done something wrong.

"Emma, what's wrong sweet girl?" Robin said as he switched on the lamp and noticed that the blonde was sobbing and calling herself "bad" and it appeared that she was either itchy or scratching at her skin on purpose.

"No dada! Emma bad! MaMa go... DaDa go... ReRe go... RoRo go... Emma bad!" She sobbed as her fingernails digging deeper into her still bruised arms causing blood to seep out of the long red angry scratches on her arms.

Robin picked up his baby angry that his three year old was turing to self harm because she didn't know how to deal with all of the emotions that a normal toddler shouldn't have to deal with. "No baby you are not bad and we are not going to go anywhere. You are my Emma and I am your dada forever. Do you understand Emma?" He asked as he kissed her hands and moved them so that they weren't scratching at her skin anymore.

Emma looked at him confused but then she nodded her head and wiped at her eyes still sleepy, "No go daddy!" She said as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Robin smiled widely at the fact that she actually called him her daddy; it was the best thing that had happened that day; "come on you can sleep with me in mommy and daddy's bed" he said as he carried her down the hall and placed her in the middle of the bed and got in under the comforter on his side of the bed. He chuckled happily when the blonde cuddled up to him and started to suck her thumb. "I'll never go Emma."

* * *

Regina cried as she ran down to the docks where she usually did her best thinking; she stared down into the calm water and steadied her breathing as she rested her head on the cold metal railing. Thoughts of when she had adopted Henry flooded her mind; he was found on the side of the road starving and filthy from the top of his head all the way down to his bare feet. Henry was only eight years old when he was abandoned in a big scary world; left to fend for himself.

She gasped as she received flashbacks of Henry mentioning a sister; at the moment she just assumed that he was just wanting her to have another child and so she didn't think much of it. "I need to talk to Henry." She thought to herself. Even though she never spoke to Henry about his pant she could tell that a part of him still remembered a lot more than he let anyone know about.

The brunette looked down at her watch and saw that it was already 2:30 a.m. She knew that she needed to get home to her family; either way she knew that her husband would help her figure it all out. Nothing would tear their home apart. That was one thing that she was certain of.

* * *

Regina got out of the shower and then got dressed in her pajamas; she walked into her bedroom and couldn't help but smile as she saw Robin holding Emma protectively in his arms, carefully she climbed under the comforter careful not to wake up her husband and the blonde.

She noticed the long angry scratches all along Emma's arms and she wondered what had happened.

"She thought we were going to leave her... she had a panic attack; but she's okay." Robin said quietly as he opened his arms to make more room so that he could hold his wife close to him as well.

As Regina moved close to her husband Emma turned over and curled closer to her MaMa and breathed deeply the brunette's clean smell before wrapping her little arms around Regina's neck not once waking up.

"It's going to be okay love. In a few hours Ruby and I will figure something out." He said to reassure his wife as he wiped the tears that had fallen down her beautiful cheeks. "Nothing will come between us... I won't let it."

* * *

**I hope you liked this update even though it was a little short; also I know that some of you might not like where this story is going because it isn't like the show; but it's okay because it is my story and though I respect what you say I also have a right to write what I want. Thank you for all of the sweet reviews and the encouragement. All I have to say is that this story is not anything like the show although the characters are based on the show it's definitely going to keep you wondering what else is different. :) you're welcome. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! Guys you are awesome I am so happy with the reviews that I have gotten for this story simply because it is such a different story and plot idea. Thank you for your kind words and for taking the time to read and review. I am extremely thankful. I know this chapter is a little short but I've been insanely busy with college; so please bare with me. I will try to update soon.**

* * *

Robin woke up to find Emma playing with one of the white buttons on his shirt and he smiled at her, "good morning princess. Come on let's go make coffee for mommy." He whispered as he carefully got out of bed and carried Emma not wanting to wake up the still sleeping brunette.

Emma was very clingy to Robin and refused to leave his side even if he was just going to put her down for a little while she started to tear up, "no go dada."

"Well dada has to go to work. Do you want to go to work with me today Emma?" He asked as he dressed her in a beautiful pink glittery dress complete with white ruffle lace socks and pink glitter flats. He then brushed her hair and put a light pink bow in her beautiful wavy hair.

The blonde clapped her hands and nodded as she lifted up her arms and let her dada pick her up, "Emma go bye-bye."

* * *

Ruby was sitting at her desk typing up some reports when she heard what sounded like a child's voice and she turned around to see her partner holding a beautiful little girl in his arms. "Is this Emma?" She asked even though she knew that the answer was yes.

Robin smiled and nodded his head as he noticed how Emma tensed in his arms and held on a little tighter to him, "Emma this is Ruby she works with me and she helps me find bad guys. She is the one that helped me find you; can you tell Ruby hello?" He asked gently as he moved closer to the red head.

Emma felt nervous but also thankful because of this woman with Red hair she was no longer chained up in the basement alone anymore. "Hello Ooby." She said not fully able to say Ruby quite yet and waved her hand at the smiling woman.

"Hello Emma, it's very nice to meet you." Ruby said as she smiled and dug into her desk and pulled out a coloring book and crayons and handed them to the blonde. She always kept activities at her desk in case there was a child involved in a case they were working on.

Once Emma got comfortable and was contently coloring in the activity book Robin turned to Ruby and gave her a concerned look, "Alright Rubes, what do you have for me?"

The red head pulled out a few files from her desk and began to relay the information that she had found, "I still don't understand how Emma and Henry got separated but we have some bad news and this is what we need to take care of first before we find anything else out." She said her voice growing quieter not wanting the blonde to hear anything that she was about to say.

Robin felt the worry coming off of Ruby and he looked over at his little girl who was still coloring quietly, "What is the bad news Ruby?" He whispered as he gripped his coffee mug in his hands tightly.

"Mr. Allen escaped his holding cell and we don't know how but we do suspect that Mr. Grimly had something to do with it because he is nowhere to be found either; but all I know is that we have to find these guys.

Robin set down his mug roughly on his desk causing Emma to look a him with fear laced in her eyes. He whispered to Ruby, "I want everyone to be on the lookout for these guys. Get it out there even beyond Storybrooke; I will talk to Boston's police department and see if they can help us as well. Is it okay if I leave Emma here with you? I want to go back to that house and see if I can find any clues to this puzzle."

Ruby nodded her head, "yes sir I will watch over her until you return. Please keep me updated and if you need backup please don't hesitate to call."

Robin knelt in front of Emma who had put down her colors and rubbed tiredly at her eyes, "Emma... I have to go somewhere and try to catch bad guys and I need you to stay here with Auntie Ruby until I get back. Can you be a big girl and stay here?" He asked slightly afraid that she would cry and cling to him.

The blonde nodded her head ad hugged her dada before picking up her crayon again and started to color her pink unicorn.

* * *

Regina woke up and felt fear wash over her as she woke up to a quiet house and her bed was empty. "Robin? Emma?" She called out as she quickly looked in the nursery and found that it was empty. She started to panic but then she heard Henry and Roland down the hall playing in their room.

"Morning mommy. Is Emma better?" Roland asked curiously as he hugged the brunette tightly

Regina hugged both of her boys and nodded her head as she combed her fingers through her tangled bed hair, "actually do you know where daddy is? I can't find him or Emma."

Henry nodded his head, "Daddy took Emma to work today. Hey mommy can we go to the castle play park today?" He asked as he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

The brunette felt better at knowing that Emma was safe with Robin at work, "Yes we ca go but let me get dressed first."

* * *

Robin hated that he had to go back to the house where he had found Emma; but he knew that he needed to find something that would lead him to finding the men that he wanted dead. He walked into the house that was taped off with yellow crime scene investigation tape and put on some latex gloves and began to search through boxes and papers hoping that something would catch his attention.

He walked downstairs to the basement and gulped as he saw all over again the horrors that the blonde had suffered for three years of her life; he noticed that there was something bulging underneath the brown towel that was inside of the cage where they would often times lock Emma up in. The cage was unlocked and as he opened it the metal creaked loudly; he patted the towel and made note that it felt like some kind of a book.

"Once upon a time," he read aloud as he pulled it out of the cage and opened it and noticed how all of the pages were empty. "What kind of storybook is this?" He thought as he placed it in a bag and searched the rest of the house not able to find anything else.

* * *

**Hmmmm... I wonder what secrets the book holds? Next chapter we will see a little bit more of what Henry knows about his past and about his real parents. Will there be magic in this story? Is there a curse involved? If so who cast the curse? These are all questions that I will eventually reveal the answers to. Thank you for reading and for the lovely reviews. Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and the feels but also the new information and plot development. Thank you for reading and please let me know your thoughts. **

* * *

Regina was outside pushing Roland on the swing and watching Henry as he sat on the top of the castle and was looking at the ocean. Henry was always the kind of child that was to himself and even though he had friends he just preferred to be by himself; Roland on the other hand was the life of the party so to speak. He always had something to say and although he was good in school there were definitely times when he got a conduct mark for talking at daycare.

"Roland, I'm going to go check on Henry stay here okay." She said as she gave him one final big push.

"Okay mommy I will stay here." He said sweetly before he started to make airplane whooshing noises as he started to kick his legs back and forth.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as she sat down next to her oldest son and wrapped her arm around him.

"I'm just worried; but you and dad won't understand." He said his voice full of sadness and confusion.

Regina was a little hurt by his words. What was bothering her son and what would make him feel like he couldn't tell her about it? "Whatever it is I'm sure that your dad and I can understand or together we can find a way to make it better." She said as she pulled him closer to her.

He stood up and folded his arms as tears welled up in his eyes, "ma, do you know where my necklace is? The one I wore when you first adopted me? My dad gave me and Emma one before he had to send us away." He said a little out of breath.

The brunette couldn't fathom why any of it mattered but she nodded her head, "It's in the attic at the house with all of your old toys and all of our scrapbooks. Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"You're not ready to know yet. When is Emma coming home?" He asked his voice still worried and concerned which left his mom very skeptical and confused by his behavior.

"I guess Emma will come home with daddy whenever he gets off. Henry how much do you remember of you dad?" She asked gently careful with her tone.

He sat back down again and wiped his face with his jacket sleeve and took a shaky breath, "my dad was the best dad ever kind of like daddy but different. Just like daddy is always catching bad guys and saving people that's what my dad did; he was a leader. My mom was sweet and kind but she died while she was giving birth to Emma... I can't tell you what happened after that but..." He stopped himself as a flood of emotion wracked through his small body as a few sobs left his lips.

"But what Henry? It's okay sweetheart you can tell me what's bothering you." She said as she had to fight the urge to just hold him; but she knew that he needed some space if she was going to get him to tell her anything.

"My dad made me promise him that I would take care of Emma and protect her; but they took her away from me and I failed! I failed my dad! I failed Emma! I'm a failure!" He yelled as he punched the wooden wall of the castle and angry sobs left his lips.

Regina couldn't believe her ears as she got up and held Henry's arms to his sides and knelt down in front of him so she could look him in the eyes, "no, you most certainly are not a failure. Henry, I don't know why they took Emma or really what is going on but you are not alone; please don't shut your family out because we love you. I know you had a dad that loved you and I don't understand why someone can just leave their children on the street; I can only hope that there is a good reason behind it. You didn't fail anyone especially not Emma. She loves you and I love you." She said with tears rolling down her face as she felt her son wrap his arms around her.

Henry cried in his mom's arms and he let everything out including all of the hurt of having to leave his home; he cried about losing his real mom and the fact that everyday he was forgetting a piece of her beautiful soul. He cried and let go of every insecurity and hurt. "Ma, we can't let them get Emma again." He said as he finally let go of his mom and wiped his face with his shirt.

The brunette wiped away her tears and nodded her head not fully understanding everything, "don't worry daddy is taking care of Emma and no one will hurt her again." She said as she gave him one last hug, "come on lets go get lunch ready."

Roland hugged Henry and his mom, are we going home now?" He asked in his sweet voice as his mom wiped at the dirt on his face with her thumb.

"Yes dear we are going home now." She said as she held the hands of both of her boys knowing that they wouldn't always be so young.

* * *

Robin walked into his office and saw that Emma was asleep in Ruby's arms as Ruby was doing paperwork at her desk. He whispered, "how's it going? Sorry it took me so long." He said as he placed his stuff down on the desk.

Ruby put her pen down and shifted in her seat carefully not wanting to wake up Emma, "it's fine. She is such a sweet child Robin; anytime you want me to look after her I'm sure my grandmother would love to have her over at our house." She said sweetly as she tucked a piece of Emma's hair behind her ear. "Did you find anything?"

Robin nodded his head and pulled out the book from his bag, "I found this book but it doesn't have anything in it. At first I thought nothing of it as if it were a sketchbook of some kind but it's not the normal paper of a sketch book. It was hidden in the cage. None of this makes sense Ruby." He says as he hands her the book.

The red head looked closely at the book and felt the paper, "I will run some tests on the paper and see if I can find anything. Also Regina called asking about the necklace that we found in Emma's blanket; she was wondering if she could have it; something about Henry asking about it and wanting to see it. I think you should take it to him and see if he remembers anything that can help us." She said matter of factly as she put the book down.

Emma opened her eyes and at first felt fear when she realized that whoever was holding her was not her mommy or daddy; she rubbed at her eyes as she lifted up her head at hearing her daddy's voice, "daddy?"

Ruby rubbed Emma's back gently, "It's okay sweet girl your daddy is here." She said as she swiveled in her chair to where Robin was now in Emma's view.

"Daddy!" She squealed as she stretched out her arms and felt him pick her up as she wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Miss daddy! Emma miss daddy!" She said as she gave him a sweet kiss to his scratchy cheek.

Robin hugged his daughter tightly as he walked over to the lab and pulled out the strange necklace; it was silver and very light but it had a small oval fiery red gem attached to it. The were not able to identify the gem and he knew that the men that had Emma most likely did not know it even existed. "Emma, this necklace is for you. Your real dad put it inside of your blankie and we found it; do you want to wear it?" He asked not sure if she understood everything that he just said.

Emma looked confused and curious at the same time as she touched the necklace and felt so much love and warmth when she touched it, "want ecklace daddy." She said as she really did want to wear it but she wasn't sure who her read dad was or why he hid it in her blanket.

He nodded his head and carefully put the necklace on her and knew that if anyone would remember something it would for sure be Henry. "Come on Emma, lets go home. Go hug Auntie Ruby and tell her goodbye."

The blonde ran over to the red head and hugged her, "Bye-bye auntie Red! She said sweetly before running over to her daddy and reached for his hand.

* * *

Henry played with the aqua blue oval crystal hanging from his neck and excitedly waited for his sister and daddy to come home; he also let his mind fall back to the memory of when his real dad gave him the necklace,

**_"Henry, I am giving you and Emma these necklaces and when they are together they will unlock many secrets and unlock many doors; but you must be careful because all magic comes with a price. Now one other thing Henry, you must find the clear crystal necklace and the child it belongs to; I don't have much time to explain but you must do as I say." He said as he put the necklace around both Emma and Henry's neck. and hugged his children close to him not wanting to send them to a world even unknown to him._**

The front door opened and Emma ran inside as she hugged her brother tightly, "ReRe!" A white light that only Emma and Henry could see burst through the room as the two necklaces tangled together and a clear crystal necklace dropped to the floor.

* * *

**Well here you guys go. I hope you liked this chapter and it's making you wonder just a little bit more what exactly is going on. Also just want to clarify because several people have made the assumption that I am a guy when all actuality I am a young woman :) Any way thanks for being patient with me as I've been busy with school. So what are your thoughts on the book? What do you think the necklaces are going to do? What secrets will they unlock? There's so much more to think about now. Until next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this is chapter 8 and I hope that you like this chapter; I will say that this chapter has a lot of hurt/comfort feels... any way next chapter you will see more of the importance of the necklaces and their importance in the story. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing I am so thankful for each of you. **

* * *

At dinner Regina and Robin were talking about their days events while the children sat at the end of the table and had their own conversation. "Did you and Ruby find anything and how was Emma with Ruby?" Regina asked before she took a bite of her chicken and began to chew slowly savoring the juicy flavor.

Robin nodded his head as he took a drink of his iced sweet tea, well I found what looks like a storybook but it's pages are blank and I actually found it in the cage in the basement..."

* * *

Before he could continue Emma got up from the table causing her juice to fall spilling all over the floor; as she ran upstairs to her room and locked the door which was something she had just learned to do.

Emma was eating her food when her ears caught the words "cage" and "the basement" come from her daddy's lips. He was going to lock her up in the basement and hurt her.

Was she bad today? She thought to herself as she hid in the closet and tried to keep her sobs quiet as she started to pinch at her skin.

Thoughts of Mr. Allen came to her mind as he would push her down each and every concrete step and when she reached the bottom he would throw her on the bed and she knew that the pain would come. Flashbacks clouded her mind to the point where she felt like she was there all over again.

With each thrust and ever slap to the face she cried and screamed in pain as she remembered the feeling of blood leave her body and thick metallic smell engulf the room. "Stop!" She cried out as the dreadful memory clouded her sweet pure mind.

* * *

Regina and Robin ran up after the blonde and knew that something must have triggered her; Robin slapped himself mentally at the possibility of his daughter hearing him talk about the basement. "She thinks that I'm going to take her to the basement. For now on let's only talk about this when all the children are asleep. He said as he reached Emma's nursery.

They tried to open the door but it was locked; they could hear screaming and their baby yelling "stop" and they knew that they had to get in there fast. Robin did the only he could think to do and he kicked the door down earning a look of disapproval from his wife. The screams were coming from the closet.

Regina stopped her husband in his tracks, "let me get her. She needs to be held by her mommy because right now she is most likely having a flashback of a man hurting her." She said calmly as she opened the door and saw that Emma had blood running down her head and was matted in her hair. She felt fear rush through her veins as she knelt down and reached for Emma but the blonde panicked even more..

"Shhh sweet girl it's only mommy. No one is going to hurt you. Can you open your eyes?" She said gently over and over again.

* * *

At first Emma didn't respond to the brunette's voice but eventually it mixed together with her flashbacks and she remembered when her daddy rescued her. She remembered that her daddy promised that he or no one would ever hurt her again; slowly she opened her eyes and saw that the room was blurry but it was no longer the basement. "MaMa! Dada!" She cried out in small whimpering sobs.

She wiped at her eyes as she felt warm familiar hands pick her up and she recognized the smell as no other than her mommy. "Mommy," she cried as she buried her face in the brunette's neck.

"Shhh baby mommy I'm right here." She said as she carried Emma to the rocking chair and began to rock back and forth. She wanted to look at the ugly looking bump on Emma's head but she knew she needed to get the blonde calm first.

Emma slowly calmed down but her head hurt and all she wanted to do was sleep. "Mommy ouchie!" She said as she lifted her head off of Regina's chest and looked into concerned brown eyes.

Regina nodded her head, "I know Emma. You hit your head in the closet; mommy and daddy will make you feel better." She said as she got up and carried Emma to the bathroom connected to the nursery.

* * *

"Daddy, Emma want daddy." She said as she struggled to climb out of the brunette's arms. Emma saw how her daddy had a worried look on his face and she wanted him to feel better, "Daddy don't be sad. I love you." She said clear as day before she wiped away his tears with her little hands.

Robin let a few more tears fall down his face before he smiled and wrapped Emma up in a loving safe hug. "I love you to Emma; I love you very much and I will never hurt you." He said as he began to gently wipe the blood off of her head with a warm washcloth.

Emma nodded her head and smiled as she held her daddy's hand while he cleaned her up; occasionally whimpering from the pain that she felt, but she was used to pain so it hardly bothered her.

"I don't think it needs stitching but she may have a concussion we will have to keep an eye on her and possibly schedule an appointment with Doc." Regina said as she handed her husband a bandaid and a icepack in the shape of a butterfly.

The blonde took the butterfly icepack and looked at it excitedly, "butterfly! Mommy, it's a pink butterfly." She said surprising both Regina and Robin as she spoke in more complete sentences.

"That's right Emma! That is a butterfly and it is pink." Regina said as she placed a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

* * *

Emma was sitting in between Roland and Henry and she had her head on Henry's shoulder and her eyes were drooping; she was trying to fight her sleep afraid that the nightmares would come back.

"It's okay Emma you can go to sleep I won't let anyone hurt you." Henry said as he wrapped his arm around his little sister and let her put her head on his lap.

* * *

**Well how was it? I really love the cute feels from Emma and Henry and even Roland. Let me know your thoughts and as always thank you for reading. I am so thankful. Until next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here is chapter 9 and I hope you like it. There is definitely lots of angst in this chapter :) Does that surprise you? Thank you for waiting so long for this update. I now am out of school so I have much more time on my hands. Also some of the doctors are indeed based on the doctors from the show House. It's one of my favorite TV Shows. :) Anyway let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you for reading. **

* * *

Roland woke up in the middle of the night to a bright light coming from his brother's backpack and as quietly as he could he climbed down from his bunk bed. He was naturally the curious child in the family and when he was younger he was always getting into something that he shouldn't be in.

He tiptoed over to the blue backpack and carefully and slowly unzipped it as his heart beat heavily in his chest as he got closer to the pulsating light inside.

"What is this?" He said to himself quietly as his brushed against a cold hard stone. His fingers grasped it and as soon as his whole hand was wrapped around it the crystal burned his skin causing him to scream and the back of his head to hit the wooden ladder attached to the bunk bed.

Henry woke with a start but then saw Roland crying in the corner of the room clutching his hand and he noticed that the necklace was on the floor next to his backpack. "Roland, how many times have I told you to please stay out of my backpack?" He asked to his kid brother as he sat down next to Roland.

"It was glowing and then burned me! What is it?" Roland asked as he looked at his burnt hand tears still falling down his face.

Henry's eyes lit up when he realized what was going on. The necklace only lights up when it belongs to you and on rare occasion can burn when first touched because of the magic. "You're the one." He said out loud as he noticed that his brother had a look of confusion written into his features.

"Here, I'll explain everything to you but you have to trust me. This necklace is meant for you and it is very powerful and you must never take it off. It is like the one Emma and I wear. Promise me though that you will not tell mom or dad about this." He said as he handed his brother the necklace.

Roland trusted his brother and with shaky hands took the necklace thankful that it didn't burn him this time. His brother placed it around his neck and instantly he felt a strange electrifying feeling engulf him as he shut his eyes and the whole room glowed white and all kinds of images flashed behind his eyes.

Henry held onto Roland as he waited for the awakening to pass, "Roland, can you hear me?" He asked as he didn't want his brother to go into shock. '

The images stopped and Roland rested against Henry as his body returned back to normal and he pieced everything together. He waved his hand over his burnt hand and closed his eyes and gasped when instantly his hand was completely healed.

Henry spent the next two hours explaining everything to Roland and where he and Emma had come from and that they needed to go back and save his dad and the kingdom, "I can't do this alone Roland. I need you to come with me; but I don't know how to go back home. Did you see anything?"

Roland nodded his head still trying to process everything, "I think I know how to get us there. I saw a..."

* * *

Emma started to scream as she saw and felt Mr. Allen grab her from her bed, "Daddy! Dada! Help!" She screamed as the man of her terrors covered her mouth and held her to his chest as he climbed out of the window in her room.

She fought in his arms even though she wasn't sure if it was another dream or if it was actually happening. "Stop! Emma daddy coming!" She yelled as she bit his hand hard.

"Shit!" Mr. Allen said under his breath when the blonde bit him hard causing blood to drip down his palm. He couldn't keep a hold of her and he needed her alive. "Stay still or you will fall!" He yelled at her not even caring if anyone heard him.

Emma kept on fighting anything was better than going back to the basement with him. "No! Daddy! Mommy! She screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt herself slipping from his tight grasp.

Regina and Robin ran outside just as they witnessed Emma's small body fall hard onto the concrete of their driveway as bones in her body cracked and blood came from her head. "Emma!" They both screamed in horror as they ran over to their baby.

Mr. Allen jumped from the room and ran as fast as he could away from the scene knowing that he had failed his father; he also knew that he was safe for the time being because no one would come after him with the sergeant tending to the broken blonde. He prayed that he didn't kill her. Not yet anyway.

* * *

Ambulances and squad cars were parked in front of their house as EMT's were carefully tending to Emma who was holding onto her life.

Regina never left Emma's side as she cried and held her babies bruised and bloody hand, "Emma. Mommy is right here and you are going to be okay. Please be okay baby we all love you." She said as she kissed Emma's cheek as the paramedics pushed her away.

"Ma'am you are going to have to move so we can tend to her." The paramedic spoke to her calm but firmly.

Robin hugged his wife tightly before he wiped at his angry and hurt tears and took a deep breath as he looked deeply into her eyes, "I'm going to ride with Emma; but I need you to take care of our boys and get them to the hospital. Ruby, will drive you and the boys to the hospital. We have all units looking for the man that did this to our baby. Gina, she's going to be okay."

Regina let a sob escape from her lips as she nodded her head and kissed her husband before she walked towards her two sons that both wore a look of fear, worry, and confusion as they stared at the pool of blood in their driveway.

She leaned in front of them and gently touched their faces with her smooth hands and looked deeply into their watery eyes, "Emma, was hurt really bad and we have to go to the hospital. Daddy, says she will be okay and he is with her. Aunty Ruby is going to take us to the hospital come on lets get your things." She said trying to be brave for her boys.

Henry cried as he and Roland both clung to their mom and felt her tears drench his hair and the way her body shook as she held onto them. He knew that he had to be brave and so he pulled away and dried his face with his shirt, "Mom. We have to have hope and believe that Emma will be okay."

Regina smiled weakly at her oldest son and nodded her head as she picked up Roland who was still crying and shaking in her arms. "You're right honey. Now come on we need to meet daddy at the hospital." She said as she followed Henry into the house.

* * *

Robin felt like he was on overdrive as he watched the paramedics try to stop the bleeding and as much as he wanted to hold his daughter's hand he knew that he would only be in the way; so he sat ad watched helplessly silently praying that she wouldn't die.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked one of the EMT's.

The man took off his gloves and sat next to Robin, "I will be honest sergeant Hood. We have done everything we can right now and she is stable; but she needs to be seen by doctors and her recovery won't be easy. She is stable but she is also in critical condition." He said as he wiped the sweat from his brow with a white towel.

As soon as they got to the hospital a team of the best doctors and Neurologists met them in the Emergency room and instantly rushed the blonde to the children's Intensive Care Unit. Robin followed right behind them until one of the doctors pulled him off to the side.

"Sergeant Hood, I am doctor Cameron and I need your consent for a few procedures, We will need to do a CT scan and an MRI as we will be looking for internal bleeding. If we do find internal bleeding we will need your consent to do surgery to alleviate swelling and prevent further bleeding." She said as she handed him a clipboard filled with papers that had highlighted spaces where his signature was needed.

"Can I see her before you treat her? She's my baby girl." He said as he searched the doctor's green eyes and saw a look of sympathy and understanding in her eyes and facial expressions.

"Yes, you may go in but only for three minutes we have a small window of treating your daughter." She said as she led him to the private room where the blonde was hooked up to a heart machine and oxygen.

He rushed to his little girl and cried as he touched her pale skin and swore that he would kill the man that had hurt her so badly. He knew that surgery was the only option and that scared him more than anything. Visions of his little girl dying alone on the table with doctors operating on her brain.

A soft sound came from Emma's lips as she fought to tell her daddy something. She felt like the darkness and light were both calling her at the same time. "Dada, l-l-l-l-l-love y-y-y-y-you..." She said right before her body began to spasm and shake uncontrollably.

Robin cried as he heard his daughter tell him she loved him before her body began to convulse. He quickly got up and yelled for a nurse or doctor and watched as they all swarmed in.

Dr. Cameron placed her hand supportively on his shoulder, "the surgery is the best chance of her living." She said as she watched as he signed and initialed every dotted line.

"Please just save my baby." He said as he kissed his daughter on the head once they had stabilized her.

* * *

Two hours passed and Dr. Cameron walked into the waiting room where the whole family was waiting nervously. As soon as the parents realized that she had walked in they jumped to their feet and asked every question in the book, "We found internal bleeding in her brain and her scull is fractured. We don't know how but she doesn't have any broken bones but her ribs, and her wrists are both fractured. We have to operate on her." She said as she watched worry, fear and dread wash over everyone.

* * *

Hours passed and Dr. Foreman one of the top neurologists continued to operate on the child. He was almost done with the procedure when the heart monitor began to beep spastically. "She's flatlining. We're losing her!" He yelled as he continued to stitch up Emma and his team worked tediously to get a heartbeat.

"Come on Emma, you're so strong. Don't give up your mommy and daddy are waiting for you." Dr. Cameron said to the lifeless little girl and prayed that she would be able to get a heartbeat.

Dr. Foreman began to call a time of death, "Time of death..." When the machines began to beep at an even stable heartbeat and everyone in the room let go of their breath that they had been holding in.

* * *

**As always thanks for reading, I will try to update soon. Let me know what you think. Will Emma pull through? Why do Mr. Allen and Mr. Grimly want Emma so badly? What did Roland see? All very good questions ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for waiting so patiently for me to update my story. I appreciate all of the kind reviews and reading all of your thoughts about what might happen and some of you are close to figuring out at least what I plan on doing. I like the way y'all think! haha! Any way thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

* * *

Regina and Robin gasped when they walked into Emma's room and found that all of her beautiful hair was shaved off and a white bandage was wrapped around her head securely. Her skin was ghostly pale and covered with purple bruises; and her little chest was slowly moving up and down.

Regina took a deep shallow breath as she walked over to her baby girl and bent down to place a gentle kiss to Emma's forehead; she was surprised that she heard a small whimper to come from her Emma's dry and chapped lips. The doctor had said that she was in a coma and might not wake up due to brain damage.

"Emma? Baby can you hear me? Mommy and daddy are here." She said softly as she held onto all of the hope that she could muster. Her husband wrapped his strong arms around her.

Emma could hear the sound of beeping and a voice that sounded so much like her mommy's voice. Pain was all she felt; but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't say anything. She cried but no tears came she was only surrounded by the darkness.

Regina turned around and embraced her husband as she sobbed into his chest. "She has to be okay Robin; I can't lose another baby." She said through her tears as she felt Robin hold her tighter.

"She's going to pull through like she always has. We have to be strong for her especially when she wakes up." He said as he dried his own tears on a kleenex and wiped his wife's tears with his thumb and smiled weakly at her before kissing her on the forehead. "I'm going to go bring in the boys they are worried about their sister." He said as hugged her a little tighter knowing how scared they both were.

* * *

Henry felt his magic tingling in his body when he walked into the hospital room and he knew that he could completely heal his sister; but he would have to do it slowly so that no one would suspect anything. He had made a promise to his dad in the Enchanted Forest that he would protect his sister and always have hope.

He walked over to his baby sister and sat down in the chair right next to her bed; he looked at his mom who was carrying his distraught baby brother in her arms, "can I have some time with her alone?" He asked softly.

He watched as his parents exchanged glances before they both agreed and gave him a light squeeze to the shoulder. "We will be right outside if you need anything."

Henry closed his eyes as he placed his hands on Emma's head and began placing good and fun memories; he could see light penetrating darkness and he knew that it was working. He moved his hands to her ribs and her arms and imagined her bones repairing themselves. He stopped when he felt his own strength weakening and he reminded himself that he would heal her more throughout the week.

"I love you Emma. I will always be here for you and I will always protect you. Emma, can you hear me?" He asked as he held onto her hand and spoke comforting words to her.

* * *

Emma felt a knew kind of strength going through her body and the pain was't so bad; light surrounded her and almost every fear went away and she just wanted her family to be with her.

With all the strength she could muster she opened her eyes and squinted at the pain she felt in her head at the bright lights and all of the strange noises in the room. She could hear a voice that sounded like her brothers and so she tried to speak but only a whisper left her lips, "re-re" She whispered as she tried to blink the blurriness away.

As time went on she was able to see his face clearly and she felt happy and relieved, "r-r-r-reeee r-r-r-reee!" She muttered in a raspy voice.

Henry was both relieved and happy to see that Emma was awake and not only that but she was talking to him; he gently hugged her and cried a little when she said his name; "Emma, you're okay. I'm so happy." He said as he smiled at his sister who was regaining some of her color back to her skin.

* * *

Regina just about cried when she walked in and found Henry and Emma talking as if nothing had happened; she pinched her arm only to realize that she wasn't dreaming. Her baby was awake and talking. "Emma, oh baby you're okay. Mommy is right here. Are you hurting baby?" She said as she wrapped her arms around her baby and kissed her gently on the forehead and her flushed cheeks.

"Mommy, Emma hurt. Mommy stay?" Emma whimpered as she held onto Regina's hand as she watched her mommy cry. "No cry mommy." She whispered as she tried to reach towards her mom's face and wipe the tears away but she cringed in pain.

Regina nodded her head, "I'm not going anywhere baby; mommy, daddy, re-re and ro-ro all love you very much." She said through her tears and began to rub Emma's hand with the pad of her thumb the way she usually did when she lulled Emma to sleep at night.

Within minutes Emma and Henry had both fallen asleep and Regina laid her head down on the bed her hand still clutching Emma's as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Robin walked in with his son Roland as he saw that his wife was sleeping next to his daughter and oldest son, he placed his hand gently on his wife's back. He still couldn't believe that he had literally watched his baby fall from their roof; he couldn't imagine how scared she was to see her worst nightmare standing in her room. He felt anger until he heard a small fragile little voice.

"Daddy." Emma whimpered as she opened her eyes. Everything hurt and she felt cold and hot at the same time as she shivered under the light white blanket.

Robin looked down and saw that his daughter was awake and talking, "oh Emma, it's okay daddy is here and so is ro-ro. Does Emma hurt?" He asked her as he leant down and placed a kiss to her forehead; and that's when he felt it. She was boiling hot with a fever.

Roland held his sisters hand and also felt how hot she felt and he knew that she was in pain. He wanted to heal her but his brother had warned him not to try because he was still learning and all magic had a price. He looked in his backpack as he pulled out Emma's pink elephant and gave it to her.

"Ella!" She squealed as she hugged her elephant causing Regina to wake up.

* * *

Regina woke up feeling anxious as she remembered where she was. She smiled when she saw her husband and youngest son talking to Emma but she could tell that something was wrong. It was just mother's instinct.

A nurse with long beautiful blonde hair walked in to take vitals and see why Robin had sounded so worried when he had called for some assistance, "what seems to be the problem?" She asked sweetly as she looked at the heart monitor and charts before taking Emma's temperature and blood pressure.

Robin gave his wife a worried look as he spoke to the nurse, "she's burning up with fever and she's in a lot of pain." He said as he watched Emma drop her elephant on the floor; and before anyone knew what was going on, Emma was was throwing up all over crying as she heaved.

Regina was instantly by her baby's side as she grabbed the small trashcan and placed it under Emma's mouth; she also could feel how hot her daughter was and she hated that her child had gone through so much trauma. Finally the vomiting stopped and Emma laid back down completely exhausted and weak. "It's okay Emma."

The nurse quickly took the girl's vitals and nodded her head with understanding when she saw the 104.4 Fahrenheit on the thermometer. "She has a high fever in which we will monitor and we will run some tests to make sure that there is no infection; also we will give her some medicine for the pain and for the fever." She said as she called in a few other nurses to help her get Emma into a nice clean bed with brand new sheets.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked as she saw that all looked well for the circumstances.

* * *

Henry woke up and groaned in exhaustion and pain. "Emma?" He groaned as his whole body ached as if he were feeling what his sister was feeling. "It could be the magic connecting Emma's pain to his magic since he tried healing her recently. Or this was the price that he had to pay for using magic." He thought to himself as he shivered.

"Henry, you're burning up!" Regina said surprised as she touched his forehead and looked at the nurse worriedly searching for any kind of explanation.

The nurse was shocked to find that the boy had the exact temperature as his sister. "I'm going to go get Dr. Whale; he'll wan't to see this." She said before she scurried off to get the doctor.

* * *

Robin called Ruby to see if Roland could stay over her house for the night until they figured out what was going on, "Ruby, thanks for looking after my boy for the night. I know it's not part of your job; but you're more like family to us and I trust you with my family." He said into the phone.

Ruby smiled warmly into the phone as she was honestly concerned and protective of all the children, "of course Robin. Really it's not a big deal to watch Roland. You need to be there for your two sick children and figure out what's going on. You're the best sergeant I know so I know you will get to the bottom of this." She said hoping that it would comfort him.

Robin thanked her and hung up.

* * *

Roland looked up at his dad in the waiting room, "am I going to auntie Red's house tonight?" He asked in his shy sleepy voice as he rubbed at his swollen red eyes. It was evident that he had been crying and worried.

Robin picked up his son and hugged him tightly as he rubbed Roland's back gently, "yes and granny can't wait to spend time with you. Auntie Red is going to pick you up and take you to get some clothes from home and then you are going to sleep and her house. Henry and Emma are very sick and we don't want you to get sick too." He said as he looked in his son's eyes and saw fear.

"Daddy, is the mean man going to come back again? Is he going to take us away too?" Roland asked as he surveyed the room nervously.

"Hey, shhh it's okay. I don't know where the mean man is but daddy and his team are going to find him and he won't be able to hurt anyone anymore. Auntie Red and granny will keep you safe. Do you trust daddy?" He asked as he tried to reassure his boy.

Roland nodded his head and hugged his daddy tightly and hoped that his daddy would find the mean scary man before the man came back looking for Emma and the book.

* * *

**Well here you go I hoped you liked this chapter. What are your thoughts about this chapter? What do you think Roland knows about the book and what is it's significance in this story? Will Mr. Allen make an appearance again even with everyone looking for him? Why does he want Emma so bad and why does he also want the book? Ah so many questions that I'm leaving you with. I will try to update and as usual thank you for ****reading and reviewing. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided to post a little short chapter just so everyone would know that I have not forgotten about this story. I will be uploading a bigger and longer chapter in the next two days or so. Thank you for being so patient with me. **

* * *

Regina held Emma in her arms as she rocked back and forth in the hospital bed. Her husband sat with Henry as she sang softly to both of her babies.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
Pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
Pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby."

Both Emma and Henry finally fell asleep as both parents sighed in relief. It had been a long night for everyone. The doctor walked in and checked their vitals and temperatures as he nodded in approval.

"It must be some kind of bug that they both caught. Their fevers are both decreasing which is a good sign. We have given both Emma and Henry an antibiotic through their IV's. Do you have any questions?" He asked as he looked at both parents with concern shining in his eyes.

Regina and Robin had tons of questions that they needed answered. Not only were both of their children sick in the hospital, but there was also a madman out there trying to take their daughter away. Hadn't their family gone through enough?

"I want high security at all hours. No one gets into this room unless they are thoroughly checked and identified… including doctors and nurses. There is a psychopath out there wanting to harm my children and I swear to god if something happens in this hospital I will press charges." Robin said boldly through gritted teeth. He wanted to make himself very clear.

The doctor was taken aback as he slowly nodded his head as he gained his composure. "Of course, Mr. Hood. I will personally make sure that all is taken care of and we will take extra precaution."

Regina smiled at her husband as she relaxed a little knowing that everything would be okay.

* * *

Ruby carried Roland inside as he had fallen asleep on the way from the hospital. The poor little guy was exhausted and worried. As soon as she walked in Granny took him in her arms gently taking him over to the guest bedroom and laying him down on the queen size bed.

"Mommy?" He stirred a little he cried out for his mother.

"Shhhh… It's alright love, Granny's got you." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair. She paused as she thought of a song to sing. A long time ago she had heard Ruby singing with her friend Cinderella when they were children.

"Lavender green, dilly, dilly  
Lavender blue  
If you love me, dilly, dilly  
I will love you

Let the birds sing dilly dilly  
And the lambs play,  
We shall be safe dilly dilly  
Out of harms way

I love to dance dilly dilly  
I love to sing,  
When I am queen dilly dilly  
you'll be my king

Who told me so dilly dilly  
who told me so  
I told myself dilly dilly  
I told me so"

As she finished the song she looked up to see Ruby smiling at her and the little boy who had fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams Prince Roland. When you wake up Granny will be here." She whispered as she placed a light kiss to his forehead.

* * *

Dr. Cameron walked into the lightly lit hospital room and smiled at the sleeping family. She checked both children's vitals and temperatures as she smiled at the decrease in their temperatures.

Regina woke up and rubbed her eyes as she got up slowly careful not to wake up her daughter. "Dr. Cameron, how are my babies?"

"Their fevers are gone. I want to run some more tests on Emma and see how her head is. Would that be alright?" She asked

The brunette nodded her head in understanding. "Can I go with her?"

"You can but you will have to wait outside when we actually run the tests."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this sweet and fluffy little chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me forever to update I've been thinking of where I want to take this story. I hope you all are able to understand this chapter. Please let me know what you think and any ideas that you may have. Thank you again for all of the reviews, follows and faves. **

* * *

Dr. Cameron returned with the test results. She couldn't understand how in the world Emma showed no sign of any brain damage. All the fractures in her body healed and her hair was almost grown back to normal. These children were unlike any other children. There was something different about them she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"How is she Dr. Cameron? When do you think we will be able to take both Henry and Emma home?" Regina asked anxiously.

"I don't know how to explain how… but your daughter is completely healed. I even had some of our best doctors here look at the results and they are speechless. It's just a miracle. Mrs. Hood both of your children and perfectly healthy and are free to discharge whenever you are ready." She said as she smiled warmly at the mother of these amazing children.

Regina was shocked but also grateful that her children were perfectly fine and ready to go home. Was she even ready herself to go home? They would have to get new security for their house and still even with that how could she be sure that all her babies would be safe?

* * *

Regina gasped when she walked into the hospital room and found that all of her daughter's hair had grown back. Tears fell from her eyes as she hugged both of her children tightly. "We can go home now." She said once she pulled out of the hug as she smiled at her family.

"No go home mommy!" Emma shook her head as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Why don't you want to go home, Emma?" Robin asked as he picked up his daughter and put her in his lap. He had just watched all of his daughter's hair grow back within seconds which left him speechless for a while.

Emma clung to her daddy as she started to cry, "bad man get me and RoRo and ReRe!"

"Oh Emma… it's alright I know you're scared. Mommy, daddy, Auntie Red and Granny are going to make sure that nothing bad happens again and we will catch the bad men. The police are going to watch over us too." He said gently as he rubbed his daughter's back in circles, he could feel her start to relax in his arms.

"Can we go to the beach with Auntie Red, Granny and Roland?!" He had just gotten off of the phone with his baby brother and they had thought it would be a great idea. Henry asked as he put his blue shirt back on.

Regina and Robin both looked at each other and then looked at their children who were both excited. It would be good for them to get away for a while. "Yes we can go to the beach. I'll call Sergeant Jones and see if he can install new security in our house while we are at the beach."

* * *

Roland ran up to his family and hugged them tightly. He loved spending time with his Auntie and Granny but he really did miss being with his family. "Mommy! Daddy!" He hugged them as Regina picked him up.

They all met up at the beach and the kids were playing while the adults talked amongst themselves.

Emma kept grabbing handfuls of sand and giggling when the water would splash on her. "What this?" She asked her brothers as she picked up a seashell from the sand.

"That's a seashell, Emma. You can put it by your ear and hear the ocean!" Roland said excitedly as he held up the seashell to his sister's ear.

"Hello?" Emma spoke into the seashell as if it were a phone and laughed when she heard a voice talk back to her. "Hello Ariel!" She said excitedly into the phone.

Henry perked up at hearing the name Ariel. Back in the Enchanted Forest when his father went off to war a woman named Ariel would watch over him until his father returned. She had taught him how to swim as she was a beautiful mermaid. He found it funny that Disney had created a movie about his babysitter. "Can I see the seashell, Emma?"

He brought the seashell to his ear and took in a deep breath. Would it be possible to call home? His real home. "Ariel? Are you there?"

* * *

(Enchanted Forest)

Ariel gasped as she pulled her purple seashell closer to her ear. "Prince Henry?!" She ran towards the castle in hopes of finding the king.

"Ariel! How is my dad? Is the kingdom still under attack?" He spoke urgently into the shell. His brother and sister had lost interest with the shell and were now building a sandcastle together.

"Prince Henry, your father is alright. The kingdom is still under attack although there are no signs of Rumple. Are you still living with your aunt Regina? How is Princess Emma?" She had so many questions and she knew that the little boy whom she had helped raise had many questions as well.

He knew that his foster mom was really technically his aunt. His father only had enough time to send his children and his wife's sister Regina and her husband Robin through the portal before the curse hit. He still loved his aunt and uncle like they were his father and mother; it had been his way of coping with losing his family all those years ago.

* * *

There were three sisters, Regina, Zelena, and Snow. Regina and Snow had always been close to each other leaving Zelena the middle child behind. Regina learned light magic when she discovered that her sister Zelena had grown wicked and was seeing a man known as Rumple. Snow had married a man known for his charms and acts of bravery; together they had two children. However Queen Snow had died while giving birth to her daughter Emma. Zelena and Rumple who now had a child together named Baelfire were in the process of casting a powerful curse, a curse that would take years to break. Queen Regina and her husband both tried to defeat Rumple and the wicked witch with their light magic but it was not enough.

Charming picked up his crying daughter and placed a necklace around her neck as he had done the same to his son Henry; carefully he placed his daughter in his son's arms. **_"Henry, I am giving you and Emma these necklaces and when they are together they will unlock many secrets and unlock many doors; but you must be careful because all magic comes with a price. Now one other thing Henry, you must find the clear crystal necklace and the child it belongs to; I don't have much time to explain but you must do as I say."_**

He threw a magic bean on the ground and shoved his children into the portal as tears fell down his face. He then grabbed his wife's sister and her husband by the hand and led them towards the portal, "please take care of my children. Remember the prophecy. The curse will be broken and we will be united again." He said to them as he pushed them into the portal just before it had closed.

* * *

"Henry my boy! Are you there?" Charming said into the shell as he held the shell tightly to his ear. Tearss falling down his cheeks

"Daddy!"

* * *

**Well I hope that helped clear up some of your questions. You all probably have many more questions now. I will try to update again soon; please let me know what you thought of this chapter or what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters. As always thank you. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for taking so long to update this story. This chapter is really short; but it was better than nothing. I hope you are all still enjoying this story. The next few chapters will be fluffy. **

* * *

Henry caught up with his dad about everything including the fact that he was the only one who still remembered their life in the Enchanted Forest. "Dad, I think Rumple is after us. These bad men have been trying to hurt Emma again. I think one of them is Rumple." He said as he spoke urgently into the shell.

Charming nodded his head sadly acknowledging that Rumple had indeed followed his children and family into the portal. He wondered if the dark one had traveled with his son into the portal or if he was alone.

"It's possible Henry that he followed you into the portal. Has he done anything to hurt you?" He asked hoping that his children weren't harmed in any way.

Henry paused as he thought about how to tell his dad. "These two bad men have been hurting Emma, and I couldn't protect her. I'm sorry dad." He said as he lowered his head in shame and remorse.

"Hey, it's okay buddy. You did the best you could do; sometimes things don't go according as planned. I'm still very proud of you and I love you." He said as he smiled into the phone. He loved and missed his children but he knew that soon he would be with them again. He felt sad and angry that Rumple and his son had hurt his daughter; but in due time he would release his anger on them.

"I love you too daddy! When can we come back home?" Henry asked curiosity and anxiety hidden in his voice

"Did you find the clear crystal Henry? Make sure that you three wear the necklaces every day. Emma's magic hasn't fully developed yet but when she is five years old her magic will be at its most powerful state and so will yours. There's a book that is blank yet full find it and keep it safe until her fifth birthday. In time things will start to make sense. The necklaces will keep you three safe." Charming said into the shell as he hoped his son understood what he was saying.

"Okay daddy I'll do my best. I have to go we're leaving the beach. I'll keep this shell with me. I love you." Henry placed the shell into his pocket and hugged his brother and sister.

* * *

"Did you have fun at the beach?" The brunette asked her kids who were buckled safely in the car; they were on their way home.

"Beach!" Emma squealed as she clapped her hands excitedly. She let out a yawn and wiped at her eyes.

"Looks like someone needs a nap." Robin said as he smiled at his daughter from the rearview mirror.

"I not sleepy daddy!" The blonde pouted as she continued to rub her eyes.

* * *

Roland had already fallen asleep and Henry was reading a book he had gotten from the library. By the time they got home Emma had fallen asleep in her car seat; her thumb in her mouth and her cheeks red from the sun.

Robin picked up Roland and Regina picked up Emma and quietly carried them into the house. "Henry, go wash up dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

Regina woke up Roland and Emma and helped them wash up and change into their pajamas. The blonde wasn't happy at all to be woken up and soon she threw a fit.

"No wake up!" She screamed as tears fell down her tired face.

"It's okay Emma, dinner is almost ready." Regina tried to wipe the blonde's face with a warm washcloth; but Emma hit her hand away.

"No ma'am, we do not hit mommy. You need to tell me you're sorry." The brunette said with a firm tone.

Emma could tell that her mommy was angry with her; she wiped her face with her hands as she hiccupped and tried to stop crying. "I sorry mommy." She stretched out her arms as she wanted to be held.

Regina smiled as she took her little girl in her arms and rubbed her back gently. "Thank you for telling me you're sorry. I forgive you and I love you very much." She placed a kiss to her daughter's cheek.

"Come on Emma let's go play before daddy is finished making dinner." Roland said excitedly as he ran towards their playroom.

* * *

Regina was taking a shower and Robin had just finished tucking in Henry and Roland and he was walking to Emma's room to tuck her in.

Emma was rocking her baby doll in her arms and singing softly. "Lavender green, dilly, dilly  
Lavender blue if you love me, dilly, dilly I will love you." When she finished she laid her baby down in her baby doll crib and covered her up before leaning down and kissing the plastic doll sweetly on the cheek.

Robin came in quietly as he had watched his little girl put her doll to sleep. "Hey baby it's time for you to go to sleep." He picked up the blonde and walked over to her big girl bed and gently tucked her in the bed. "You'll always be my baby."

Emma smiled as she rubbed at her eyes as her daddy ran his fingers through her hair gently. "Night, night daddy."


End file.
